


impertinence

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Gags, Gore, Leashes, M/M, PWP, Rape, Robogore, Sexual Violence, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: In a "Decepticons Win" AU, Shockwave's kept Sentinel as a toy.





	impertinence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like Old Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021715) by [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius). 



> A sequel/sidequel to [Caius' Shockwave/Sentinel leashfic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021715)
> 
> Please, please heed the tags.

Sentinel shouts in indignation, squirming in a futile attempt to avoid Shockwave's claws. He can't move - his hands are cuffed behind his back, his ankles cuffed, his knees locked open with a spreader bar - Shockwave's taken the time to turn him from a poorly behaved pet into a muffled berthtoy, a chain leading away from his collar to connect to the wall, its length short enough to force Sentinel to keep his head up.

He'd kick if he could, as Shockwave knows all too well. Especially since he's carefully working Sentinel's spike out of its valve.

"Most impressive," Shockwave murmurs, extending the full length of Sentinel's spike out - it lies against his claw, simply huge compared to Sentinel's frame. It's long, thick and covered with orange highlights, stripes that could make it appear streamlined if not for the sheer size of it.

Sentinel mutters something, glaring at Shockwave as he gently works his claws against the little studded nodes dotting it.

"Did you mod it?" Shockwave asks, deciding he's curious about the size and shape of it as it twitches in his hold, stiffening as charge builds in those nodes. "I would have expected you to have something...smaller."

Another angry shout, then another, and then a moan as Shockwave traces both stripes with his claws, careful not to cut delicate metal.

"Answer me," he says. "Nod or shake your head - is this your original spike?"

Sentinel's glare gets worse, his spike flexing with pleasure, the whole length of it practically begging to be touched - but Sentinel slowly nods, the chain aborting the motion.

"Very interesting," Shockwave says, looking back down at it. "You must have been little more than a toy amongst your fellows."

A growl, and a flare of humiliation in his field - Shockwave chuckles.

"I'm aware of the problem," he says. "Partners need to be modded if they want to take a spike so...outlandish. And I hardly think you'd inspire anyone to get modded just for you."

The growls get worse, the humiliation flares hotter. Shockwave savors it as he repositions himself over his berthtoy, sliding his valve panel back and rubbing his outernode against Sentinel's tip.

"Count yourself fortunate - my valve is more than enough for you."

There's a snort now, an unwelcomed sense of derision, and Shockwave reaches out to put a claw against Sentinel's optic, forcing fear out as he presses against the optic, almost cracking it.

He's being compared to Ultra Magnus, obviously, and potentially others. He's being compared and found _lacking_ \- for that Shockwave pushes his way down Sentinel's spike, keeping his claw where it is so Sentinel's more focused on his fear of any pain - and when he's fully seated, valve snug around Sentinel, he drives his claw forward, shattering the optic and ruining it, stopping before he reaches the brain module.

Sentinel screams around the gag, keeps screaming as Shockwave pulls his claw out in a spray of energon and metal bits, screams more as Shockwave removes the gag. He has _no_ tolerance for pain, screams ending only so he can whimper, moans somehow working their way out of him as Shockwave begins to move on his spike, riding it ruthlessly, flexing his valve around Sentinel.

"For impertinence," Shockwave says, his own moans quiet and restrained as he remains focused on his toy. "Two punishments."

"Please," Sentinel says, so easily reduced to begging. "Please stop!"

Shockwave laughs at him, reaching down to push the sharp edge of his claw against Sentinel's spike, lightly cutting - just enough to sting, to make every thrust a reminder of the pain.

"That's not the punishment," he says to Sentinel's yelp, and he turns his claw, hooking it underneath Sentinel's outernode - and he pushes, puncturing that sensitive cluster - Sentinel screams again, full-throated, ragged, the sound cutting as his vocalizer cuts from strain - and Shockwave stops, valve rippling around Sentinel's spike, claw hooked through his node, taking in the mess of Sentinel's face, the way energon is still leaking out of him, dripping down his face, down his throat, onto his chest.

A perfectly arranged image, in his opinion, and he pulls his claw out of Sentinel's node, careful not to rip it open further - and he begins to ride him properly, grinding down on his spike, valve moving with a specific rhythm, driving Sentinel's charge up along with his own - 

They're both moaning, Sentinel trying to beg for relief and freedom as Shockwave moves, whimpering as much as he moans. Shockwave can't look away from him, from the sight of his audials twitching frantically, from the glow of his optics, from the way his chin keeps bobbing with Sentinel's open-mouthed pleas.

It's almost enough - Shockwave slams himself down on Sentinel's spike, shouting as he overloads, covering Sentinel's spike with fluids, the release of charge a gratifying zing across his frame.

"...Most, most impressive," he murmurs, slowly - achingly slowly - pulling himself off of Sentinel - but it isn't until Sentinel's spike springs free from his valve that Sentinel overloads with a desperate cry, spilling transfluid all over himself.

Shockwave admires him for a moment, then reaffixes the gag.

"Wait here," he says. "Service anyone who comes to you."

And he leaves, intent on informing several of his comrades that his berthtoy has been tested and proven adequate for service.


End file.
